and so it begins
by K00KyahKV
Summary: Morticia starts to feel the effects of a little cultural language


Morticia swayed down the stairs, outside to her dead greenhouse. Kitty awaited her arrival on his front paws. "dear , where is gomez?" Kitty purrred in the direction as morticia pet him gently. Her intentions were to tell him about pugsley's accomplishment on finally being able to catch his sister with a beartrap. Unfortunately, he was where she had not left him, and now she could not find him.

She ventured to the cemetary which was empty and then moved on to searching elsewhere. Finally , there he stood with a cigar hanging from his subtle lips watching the kids chase one another hit after hit.

She watched his frame, something she rarely does unlike Gomez. One never thought she would be observing him how he does her. His broad shoulders , connected to the masculine muscles he possessed. A whole new wave of emotions and desire engulfed her as she heard him very feebly express himself to the kids in his cultural dialect.Ah! ¿dónde está mi tentadora oscura?(where is my dark temptress?) Morticia grew weak which was not like her.

She had to stop the absentmidned motion toward her husband before she lost full control. Instead morticia started to make her way back into the house. This was out of line for her. Never have this feeling washed over her because of Gomez's dialect it was always the other way around. Maybe it was from letting her guard down. If she wasn't admiring the way his body muscles contracted and the cigar wedged between his lips getting more attention than she was. _what if she was between his lips..._

Morticia knew something was very wrong. She passed lurched getting terrorized by Thing as she went to find _Mama_ whom was in the kitchen whipping up a posinous concoction. "Mama, I seemed to be going through a dillemma. Something odd has come up. You know I love Gomez' s animalistic behavior when it comes to me speaking french, but something changed. I can not seem to control myself when it comes to him speaking spanish now and I feel strange. Oh what do I do mama?" _Mama_ was just as shocked as morticia was when she heard of this.

She always thought her daughter was the monotoned and nonchalant one. "Well have you tried just giving in to this strange string of desires?" Morticia felt ill contemplating on if she should tell her mother no or just walk away. she chose the latter sending herself off with a smile. This just wasn't right.

The part of it that worried her the most was the fact that it made her weak. She felt unstable. She now felt kind of sick. Wanting to really give in but don't want him to lose desire because of her unladylikeness. Morticia went upstairs to her bedroom feeling defeated. She slipped out of the usual skintight dress and put on the lacy gown Gomez bought for her so long ago. Morticia than sat and pondered at the vanity.

The house had grown silent by now, meaning the kids were put to bed and every one else went to their areas. She could hear her beloved coming down the hallway. It shook her that he was so near and she had to face him.

Morticia sensed him walk through the door yet she stayed facing her vanity. "Cara mia?" Morticia fought the urge to jump his bones. "Qu'est ce que je vais faire"(what am i going to do?). Gomez reacted feverently as he attacked her arms and neck with soft pecks. "Tish, that's french you know what it does to me." Gomez roared and he was right.

She did know and she felt a change in his demeneaur when he finally realized what she said. Gomez was crushed. How did he not realize before he let the desire take over him that something was wrong with his mysterious lover?"Cara , Dime lo que está mal"(Tell me whats wrong) Morticia slightly flinched which was way out of character for her as well.

Did he do something wrong? Gomez got down on one knee and turned the chair around so that his dark muse was facing him. He then read her silent language and smiled. "Tish , you can tell me anything you know that darling." She knew. She felt this was something that had to be expressed. "Oh , bubele. I do not know whats come over me but your language the spanish its starting to have an effect over me." Gomez unlike mortici could not fight the urge so he picked her up from the vanity and tossed her on the bed.

He had been away from his wife too long. He had not been there to please and satisfy her how she wanted and for that he felt wrong. He kissed her neck down her chest to her cleavage.

Morticia was hot. He unbuttoned his jacket and vest tossing them to the floor as he focused on pleasing the beauty in front of him. The gown slipped right off of her leaving her bare in the moonlight. Her skin glowed a mysterious gray which Gomez found very arousing. In a moment they were both naked.

Morticia watched her unearthly husband take control of her body and mind with his mouth. She couldnt fathom the pleasure she experienced from just this action. Gomez truly terrified her tonight, it was like beginning brand new with someone else. But she knew this was her husband.

Gomez worked his way to her buds sucking and caressing them as she caressed his chest. The love being displayed on a high pedastool. He multitasked by moving lower to her belly button and planting teasing kisses there as he reached for his tie on the surface next to their bed. He tied her hands up to the bed post all while plotting his next move.

His lips travelled lower surprising Morticia for the millionth time tonight. Her core was throbbing and she was mentally begging for him to take it. She even pressed up against him which made him place his hand on her stomach continuing to enjoy what he knew belonged to him.

Eventually he made his way back up allowing himself to position evenly at her entrance. " tu estas listo , querida?"(are you ready , darling?) Morticia wanted to scream yes at him. Gomez knew he didnt even have to ask as he slid himself into her wetness anyway. He held her waist as her legs wrapped around him.

The restraints on her wrist had her clawing mentally to get out. She wanted so bad to tear his back up. Gomez lowered his body onto her so he could hear his dark muse purr into his ear. He held one hand on her waist and used the other to untie her. He then flipped her over and took her from there. He needed to let her know that nothing was going to stop making him love his mysterious beauty and she realized that while she gripped the sheets...


End file.
